


Alone in a crowd

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while you get hit with an idea you can't ignore. For Tommy, this was one of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "watersports". Thanks to janescott for the beta, as always!

The club was hot, but Adam was hotter, pressed close to Tommy’s side in the booth. They were danced out, Tommy staying on the floor way longer than he would’ve on his own just because of the way Adam looked when he danced. He got all bright and happy in the face, his eyes flashing along with the dance floor lights, his laughter rising up above the thumping music as he pulled Tommy close, spinning him around until Tommy couldn’t help but laugh with him. Tommy drained his drink, turning in his seat to press a kiss to the side of Adam’s throat, tongue darting out to chase a drop of sweat as it rolled down.

A soft sigh escaped Adam’s lips, and one of his hands trailed down Tommy’s back, fingernails scraping his skin through Tommy’s t-shirt until they found bare skin at his waistband. It was Tommy’s turn to sigh, the sound muffled against Adam’s skin as he closed his lips over Adam’s pulsing, biting just a little. He kissed his way up Adam’s neck until he reached his lips, wasting no time before deepening the kiss, sinking a hand into Adam’s hair to hold him close. Adam groaned when Tommy’s tongue slid against his, his hips shifting against the seat.

Tommy took it as a hint and swung a leg over Adam’s, straddling his waist. He leaned forward into the kiss, rolling his hips down, feeling Adam’s fingers tighten on his waist. He trailed one hand down Adam’s side, over the buttery leather of his jacket and then inside, slipping underneath his Adam’s shirt to rub over his soft skin. Tommy found Adam’s waistband and teased along the edge, pressing against Adam’s abdomen just enough to slip his fingers inside. Adam let out a soft moan, a sound that sounded a little pained to Tommy’s ears.

“Adam, you alright?” He left his hand where it was, his lips pressed close to Adam’s ear.

Adam shifted beneath him, and Tommy dug his teeth into his lower lip to hold back a groan at the feeling. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just need the bathroom. Scoot over for a second?”

Tommy grinned, and stayed just where he was. “Nah, I’m good here.”

“Tommy...ah.” Adam started to talk, his voice catching when Tommy’s fingers pressed down a little, increasing the pressure.

Tommy imagined he could feel the fullness underneath Adam’s skin, and was hit so hard with an image he nearly gasped. He could practically feel the warmth spreading between them, the sharp smell filling the air and their nostrils. His heart pounded, the thought completely unfamiliar to him, but not as scary as he might have thought it would be. He let it sit in his head for a moment, let the images burn themselves into his brain while he thought, weighed out all the options in front of him. He blew out the breath he was holding, slowly, and bent closer to Adam’s ear, his voice low and intimate as he let the words hang in the air like a cloud of smoke. “You could just go, you know.”

Adam shifted underneath him again, his fingers digging even harder into Tommy’s hips. For a second, Tommy’s heart stopped and he thought that Adam was going to push him aside, but then his fingers relaxed, a look coming over his face that Tommy recognized. It was kind of soft and sweet and dark all at once, and a whole lot devilish with a perfectly arched eyebrow. It was a look that Tommy never, ever got tired of, a look that said Tommy had him. “Oh yeah? Would you like that?”

“Yeah, I think I would.” Tommy moved his hand again, pressing harder into Adam’s belly until he made that softly pained sound again, his head tipping back against the booth. This time it didn’t make Tommy stop, his cock twitching in his jeans as he felt Adam squirm underneath him. He moved his other hand down to cup Adam's cock through his jeans, feeling it already hot and hard and pressing against the fabric. Maybe Adam was as caught off guard by this as Tommy was, but he was definitely enjoying it.

Tommy squeezed Adam's cock, stroking it through his jeans until Adam's hips started to rock, the urgency in his bladder slipping back from the forefront of his mind for a brief second. Just when Adam's face had totally relaxed, Tommy pressed his fingers back into Adam's belly, squeezing hard around the head of Adam's cock at the same time. The sound Adam made was fucking gorgeous, sweet and eager, just a little hurt and a whole lot too loud for public, even with the thumping music all around them. His body arched like a bow, and if it wasn't for the table behind him, Tommy would've been dumped right on the floor.

“Jesus fuck, Tommy, fuck." Adam was nearly breathless already, swearing like he only did when he was really starting to lose it. He was moving nearly constantly, little movements that Tommy might have otherwise called twitches; Adam's hips arching underneath him, his fingers clenching and unclenching on Tommy's hips, his thighs trembling when Tommy stroked his fingers lightly over Adam's belly. "I hope you're serious about this, because in a minute you're not going to have the choice anymore."

Tommy groaned, the idea that Adam was so desperate beneath him hitting him like a truck. He darted his eyes around the club, watching the crowd on the dance floor and seeing no one looking towards their remote corner. He turned back to Adam, settling himself even further onto Adam's lap and sliding one hand into Adam's hair, the other putting firm, insistent pressure on Adam's belly. "I am so serious."

Adam moaned, a little broken, his brow furrowing deeply. "Tommy, I need...your hands, you have to stop touching me for a second, I can't." Adam's cock was pressing hot and hard against Tommy's palm, and something in Tommy's brain clicked when he realized the problem. He slid his hands away from Adam, leaning back as far as he could in the booth, watching as so many expressions passed over Adam's face he couldn't name them all.

Adam's teeth sunk into his lower lip, worrying it while he reached his own hand down and shoved it unceremoniously into his jeans. Tommy didn't know what exactly he did, maybe a quick pinch, but it wasn’t long before Adam's face relaxed, and he pulled his hand back out and reached for Tommy. "Okay, baby, get back here."

Tommy didn't waste a second, scooting forward and sliding one hand into Adam's hair, the other dropping back to Adam's waist, slipping just inside his waistband. Adam's hands wrapped around Tommy's waist, pulling their hips as close together as possible, Tommy's hard cock resting right alongside Adam's mostly soft one. Tommy pulled Adam's head forward and kissed him, deep and wet and messy, feeling Adam's whole body tense and then let go, a soft groan spilling into Tommy's mouth as warmth started to spread between them, soaking through Adam's jeans and into Tommy's.

It was maybe even better than Tommy had thought it would be, the heat spreading down Adam's legs and over Tommy's cock, now rock hard in his jeans. The smell filled the air, something familiar but now feeling dirty and forbidden, and Tommy had to pull away from Adam's mouth for a second to breathe, their foreheads resting together. Adam slumped back against the booth, and Tommy felt a quick pang in his chest when he realized the wetness between them was already cooling.

He pulled Adam's mouth back to his, kissing him hard and rocking his hips down, feeling Adam's cock harden through layers of soaked denim. It was his turn to groan into Adam's mouth when he felt Adam's big hand shove into his jeans, making quick work of the zipper and pulling his cock out. He stroked Tommy firm and fast for a few seconds, pulling away just long enough to get his own cock out, wrapping his hand easily around both of them. The skin was damp, but not in a way that made the slide easier. Adam's hand skipped and skidded over their cocks in a way that made Tommy's heart skip and his head spin.

Tommy wanted to help, to reach down and wrap his hands around Adam's, but he couldn't do anything but fist his hand in Adam's hair and breathe against Adam's mouth, nibbling at and sliding his tongue over Adam's lips until they were full and red. He groaned when Adam tightened his grip, Adam's cock pressed thick and hot alongside Tommy's, pre-come providing just enough slick for Adam's thumb to rub smooth circles over the head, making Tommy's legs start to shake.

A frustrated groan spilled from Tommy's lips when Adam's hand pulled away from their cocks, but then Tommy felt fingers pressing against his lips. Habit had him opening to them, sucking them in and licking the taste of his pre-come off of them. Underneath that familiar taste was one he didn't recognize, but he knew it immediately. It was sharp and salty and sour all at once, and Tommy moaned loud enough around Adam's fingers that he was sure the whole club heard him. Adam didn't even have a hand on his cock when Tommy's orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, his come spilling out to join the mess between them, burning hot where the wetness had cooled.

He reached a clumsy hand down to wrap around Adam's cock, willing his brain to stay in the game long enough to keep up a decent rhythm. He didn't have to worry, because Adam was close, his cock twitching as soon as Tommy got a hand on it. As many time as Tommy had seen it, he never got sick of the look on Adam's face when he came, the way his nose scrunched up for a second, then his whole face relaxed, mouth hanging open, tongue darting out to moisten his lips as he panted. Tommy thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, something he told Adam pretty much everyday, that was always met with a laugh, a kiss and a sparkle in his eye that told Tommy he loved hearing it.

Adam's come spilled over Tommy's fist, dripping onto their soaked clothes. They sat there for a long time just breathing and touching and coming down, before Adam squirmed, reaching up to tilt Tommy's chin up. "Baby, I am going to take you home, we're going to have a huge bubble bath, and then I'm going to fuck you senseless."

"So, you liked it then?" Tommy grinned, leaning in to kiss Adam before sliding off his lap.

“You could definitely say that." Adam winced as he stood, trying to clean the worst of the mess off with a cocktail napkin before handing it to Tommy. "Definitely the bubble bath though."

Tommy shoved the napkin into his pocket and tucked himself under Adam's arm, hooking his fingers through Adam's belt loop and pulling him even closer as they headed out the door. "Definitely. And also the fucking me senseless thing."

Adam's laugh rang out through the night as they slid into their car, his face looking almost as bright as it had on the dance floor. Tommy slid across the seat of the car and pressed close to Adam, tilting his face up for a soft and lazy kiss, reminding himself to act on his fantasies more often.


End file.
